I'll Always Love you Forever
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: After a plane crash kills all the girls, the boys express how they feel/ Full summary inside along with the pairings :D! Kind of a veterans day tribute, though its a day late, but I wrote all the chapters yesterday anyway, so blah! :D Sequel coming soon!
1. Trent

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Trent's POV:**

I just sat staring at the T.V. in complete denial as I realized what the news anchor was saying.

_"A plane that was flying out to Ontario, Canada today was hijacked and then ultimately crashed a few hours after taking off. Everyone on the plane was killed, the passengers being the 11 girls who starred in the hit reality series Total Drama Island, the host of TDI, Chris Mclean said he was ultimately devastated to hear about the girls' death. The girls' names have not been released yet, but sympathy goes out to the families of all those girls."_

I didn't realize it now, but tears were falling down my cheeks and fell onto my guitar that had been sitting in my lap. Why? That's all that was running through my mind and mental images of Gwen. She had wonderful brown eyes that always had that irresistible sparkle in them and the there was her art. She was an amazing artist and hadn't she been saying something of getting a scholarship to an art school? God damn those fucking terrorists. They've destroyed everything that I've held close to me. I flung my guitar onto my bed and buried my face in my hands and cried, what else was I supposed to do? Crying was the only thing that seemed to be somewhat satisfying at the moment.

"Trent?" The soft voice of my mother wafted to me, but I ignored it. She must have been walking by my door and heard me crying. I didn't care though, my mom I loved her, but I ultimately loved Gwen more than anyone else. Gwen was…well now had…Gwen had been the perfect girl for me, but not anymore, because the girl of my dreams, the one who was perfect in every way and appreciated who I was for me, was now lying dead because some god damn terrorists got a wonderful idea, but terrorists and planes never lead to good things…hmmm…wasn't there some U.S. national issue that had happened with airplanes, terrorists, and towers? I shook my head, probably a dream or something. 


	2. Geoff

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Geoff's POV:**

"No, why?" I screamed angrily. It wasn't fair, why couldn't life ever be fair? Bridgette…she was…she was…gone. Tears had been falling from my eyes for a good 20 minutes now and that was all that I had thought of doing. My girlfriend had just died because of some idiotic terrorist hijacked her plane; she had been coming to visit me. I had received a message from her before she had boarded the plane saying that she was excited to see me and that she loved me. I had replied, but I doubt it even got to her.

"Geoff?" My youngest siblings, Jack poked his head around my door and stared at me.

"Go away," I shouted and Jack instantly disappeared and my door shut with him. I felt instantly guilty, but then a larger wave of guilt just washed over me as I realized that Bridgette had been coming to see me. It was _my _fault she had been on that plane in the first place. It had been _me _ that had invited her to come and visit for a week. I just my fist down hard on my bed and tried to hold back the loud cry of guilt that was trying to escape desperately.

"Bridgette I'm sorry," I sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry."


	3. Duncan

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Duncan's POV:**

I was just imagining things. Courtney was not dead, she was still alive safe and sound and would be arriving at her new private school at the moment. She was **not **dead, she had not been killed by some dumb ass terrorists. She would next week be here visiting her aunt and then we'd go out on a date and I'd confess my real true love for her.

"Duncan get a grip man, she's dead, she will never come to you, you will never get your chance to say you love her," I whispered to myself. I was at home alone, but I still felt like the house was way to crowded.

I just wanted to believe everything was just a dream and I'd wake up with Courtney in my arms and I'd know everything would be okay, but the hell with fairytale endings, because they are just fucking myths and will never ever come true, no matter how much you beg and plead. I gripped tightly in my hand the picture that I had taken when I had gone to visit Courtney for a few days while I visited my grandparents. We were standing beside each other, our arms around each other. Me slightly taller then her, and her just pressing her head against me as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I felt like ripping up the damn thing and go graffiti something, but I fought the urge, because it was my last memory of her that I probably would ever have, since she was now gone, dead, never coming back.

"Courtney I love you," The words felt wonderful and I needed to say them again. "Courtney I love you."


	4. Cody

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Cody's POV:**

Her brown hair and sweet smile. Her odd laugh and the way she made me feel equal and how our first kiss went. The way she always held my hand and looked proud as we passed some real snobby kids or just plain kids she was trying to mock. I didn't care that she did that all of that, well it wouldn't matter anyway because now she was dead and I would never get to say I was sorry.

The plane she had been on was taking her to this really fancy school, that she had gotten a scholarship too, because of her high test scores. She always had been proud of her knowledge and she had told me only a few days ago and said she was sorry for not telling me sooner, it had been very hard for her to decide. I remember it like it had been only five minutes ago…

_Flashback to 4 days ago…_

_Beth stood in front of me, her eyes betraying the secret she was keeping from me. All week her eyes had held the same emotion and I had everyday felt hurt and frustrated that she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Finally I had made a stand after school as we were walking home together, but she just nodded and told me to just be quiet and listen. _

_"This really amazing school called Briarwood Institute for Exceptional Minds, it reviewed my test scores and they sent me an e-mail. They said my scores were the highest in the whole province and that they were among the highest in their own school. They sent me a full scholarship to their school," Beth finished and we stopped and she just stared at the ground. _

_"When did all of this happen?" I asked. _

_"I got the e-mail two weeks ago and all last week I've been trying to decide whether to go or not," Beth whispered and I just shook my head helplessly as the words escaped her mouth that I had not been expecting. "I've decided to accept their offer and transfer to Briarwood." _

_"When are you leaving?" I asked angrily. She had apparently detected the anger in my voice, because she seemed hesitant to reply, but she took a deep breath to signal she was going to answer. _

_"Saturday," Beth replied and I gaped at her. _

_"That's four days away," I shouted and Beth sighed. _

_"I'm sorry," Beth murmured and she looked up at me her eyes shining with guilt and sadness. "Cody, this hasn't been the hardest decision I've ever made, but…" She trailed off when I snorted. _

_"I'm glad to know that leaving your boyfriend just for some fancy school isn't a very hard decision to make," I snarled fiercely. _

_"Cody wait…" I didn't hear the rest of Beth's begging since I was now running, from her the one that I had fallen in love with and had become my best friend through everything, but anger was too flamed up inside me to really care so I just kept running. _

_End Flashback _

"Damn it," I shouted angrily slamming my fist down on my desk. The lamp fell over and the tray of pencils and pens clattered lightly. Why hadn't I just stopped and gone back to her, to apologize? She hadn't been in school the other days so that she could pack, but I had the chance to go and see her or call her to apologize and say congratulations, but I didn't. I let my one and only love go off and get killed. 


	5. Tyler

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Tyler's POV:**

Lindsey, with her golden hair and gentle loving personality, nobody would've actually believe she was gone from reality to never come back, but screw them, because she was. I sat on my bed just trying to convince myself that Lindsey was at the moment impressing some model scouts and soon to be getting so many modeling offers, but no she had to be buried under tons of plane wreck just to be dead. I couldn't help myself; I had to blame Heather for this whole thing.

It had been Heather's idea that she and Lindsey go to that all models welcome seminar for young, undiscovered models to come and try to find modeling scouts who would take them as models and make them famous. It was basically all my fault though, because tomorrow was my birthday and Lindsey did not want to leave knowing she would miss my birthday and my turning 17.

_Flashback_

_"Tyler I don't want to leave knowing that you're birthday is in 2 days," Lindsey had told me over the phone just last night. _

_"Lindsey don't worry about it, when you can come back with thousands of modeling offers we'll celebrate for the both of us, go and have a great time and show off that hot body of yours," I replied and Lindsey giggled on the other end. _

_"Thanks Tyler, I promise as soon as I get back whether or not I have any modeling offers we're are going to celebrate your birthday, just the two of us, I swear," Lindsey said and I smiled. _

_"I love you Lindsey," I whispered and I heard a soft laugh on the other end. _

_"I love you too Tyler," Lindsey said. _

_End Flashback_

Lindsey with her soft golden hair and wonderful smile. Tomorrow was my birthday, but Lindsey was not going to be coming back and we weren't going to be celebrating, as long as I live I will never celebrate ever again.


	6. Owen

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Owen's POV:**

I felt like never eating again. That was how depressed I was at the moment. I wanted to die at the moment, at least then I would be back with Izzy again. Despite the many fights we had, we always made up in the end, but not now, our latest fight would never be resolved.

She had said that I was too afraid to admit my love for her, since she had admitted hers to me for quite some time now. She had said that she felt that my end of the relationship was slipping and that if I really loved her to tell her now or it was over. I had been a gutless, stupid, fat, idiotic, pig and had said that I just wasn't ready to admit my true feelings for her. She had yelled and ranted angrily at me and then she had said she was going to be in town for a few days and that if I ever did come around about wanting to say something then to find her and tell her straight to her face otherwise the relationship would be over. I never got a chance too since she now was dead and would never be able to sit on my shoulders and play my head like some bongos or cry on my shoulder when she found out someone she knew and loved was sick or had died or just when she wanted to hug, talk, or kiss me, but never would that happen now.

"IZZY I LOVE YOU," I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears finally ran down my cheeks helplessly.


	7. Justin

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Justin's POV:**

I kept a smile plastered on my face throughout the photo shoot, but soon I grew tired and became too sad to even do it anymore. I said goodbye and then ran from the stage to my dressing room. My handsome face couldn't hide the guilt, sadness, and horror that had been building up inside me for too long. Heather, my love, was dead killed on her way here for a modeling seminar. I was supposed to pick her and Lindsey up at the airport, but plans had failed since the plane had crashed and everyone had been pronounced dead.

Tears finally fell from my delicate eyes as the sadness that had been eating me alive finally let loose beyond my control. Many of my agents and reporters came, but I yelled angrily at them to get out and they just obeyed not used to really seeing the angry, open side of me. To them I was just some quiet, charitable, handsome boy, but to Heather and anyone who really knew me, I was a sweet, gentle guy who could be a great boyfriend or plain friend. Damn it! I know I've been selfish, but now I am done, my girlfriend is dead and all I can think about is myself! I feel terrible now for Heather, the rest of the girls and my fellow boys from TDI. Their girlfriends were dead as well and neither of us could probably feel any worse.


	8. Harold

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Harold's POV:**

My wheezing didn't cover my endless tears that just kept coming and coming as I felt terrible sadness and grief washing over me like the water did when I went swimming, took a shower, or some jocks dunked my head into a water fountain or tossed me into some neighbors pool. Leshawna, my big, beautiful, girlfriend was now gone and I had nothing to live for anymore.

I had bragged to my friends and anyone who would listen that Leshawna was my girlfriend, but only those who had watched Total Drama Island knew I was telling the truth, but I really couldn't tell who did or didn't watch TDI. It was a matter of whether they wanted to admit I had hooked the cutest, greatest, girl in the history of the world.

"Harold you are only lucky fellow," My friend Jeremy has said, but at the moment I didn't feel at all lucky. I felt unlucky and like everything I loved, touched, or mentioned always ended up in flames, dead, or just plain running towards the Poison Control center. Leshawna had been the greatest thing in my life and the only thing I really was looking forward to everyday. The one thing that always kept me going, the one thing that helped me overcome those stupid popular jerks that teased me openly at lunch or threw things at me during class, but whatever. Leshawna the only thing that helped me overcome life's problems was now gone from life itself and now I was back to sucking at life and soon enough my life would be over anyway since I now had nothing left to live for.


	9. Ezekiel

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Ezekiel's POV:**

Eva is gone. My parents always had said that I wasn't destined for city folk ways. I'm beginning to think they are right and that I wasn't meant for anything like that, but my parents had to have found each other city folk way, right? They refuse to tell me how they met even to this day, but I'm starting to believe that maybe they are right or either I have really bad taste in woman and god just really wanted to punish me, but why punish her and all the other chicks from TDI, especially my one true love…Bridgette.

That however is a whole different story.


	10. Noah

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Noah's POV:**

No book or piece of knowledge could comfort me now. I just sat in my family's vast library staring blankly at the floor. It was wooden, painted an oak color. Sadie had said her favorite kind of tree was oak, because of the beautiful colors the leaves turned in fall and how tall and beautiful the tree was. I will miss her so much now. We had just gotten together, and I had to say we weren't exactly the ideal couple, but we both lied each other and our feelings for each other had grown every second we had spent together.

When Sadie and Katie had separated when Sadie's parents had moved her here to my town, she discovered her real love of knowledge and soon we were in a tie as the school's top kids, knowledge wise. She met me after school one time and after we had talked, I leaned over and kissed her. This had been around Christmas time and we ended up actually kissing underneath mistletoe. That was so long ago, and now it seemed like it had only been yesterday. Sadie had been going to see an old friend and Katie was going to meet her there since Katie had been accepted to a designing school, but now she, Katie, and every other girl from Total Drama Island was dead and now all I am is just Noah, the smartest kid ever…no I will now be known as Noah, the smartest kid ever whose girlfriend died in a plane crash.


	11. DJ

I'll Always Love You Forever

**Summary: Ha…I feel really bad writing this story, but it came to me and actually sounded pretty good. All the girls from TDI; Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Lindsey, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Eva, Sadie, and Katie all get on a plane, unwittingly hijacked by terrorists and it crashes and everyone dies. This is how all the guys react to their girlfriends' deaths. **

**Pairings: TrentxGwen, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, CodyxBeth, TylerxLindsey, OwenxIzzy, JustinxHeather, HaroldxLeshawna, EzekielxEva, NoahxSadie, DJxKatie. **

**Author's Note: Again I fell really bad writing this, don't take this the wrong way, I mean I love TDI, I try to catch as many episodes as I can when they are on T.V. I love most to all of the characters, except Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, and Eva those four tick me off!!! Anyway enjoy the story!!! :D**

**DJ's POV:**

Katie with her soft beautiful smile that always made me smile back. Her soft lips and the way she always kissed my lips or my cheek and how I would think she was so beautiful. Everyday I would see her and think, wow, I've got the greatest girl ever. She was beautiful, not the smartest, but neither was I for that matter, sweet, and very dedicated to her fashion and designs. She had been accepted to go to a really nice fashion school and that was why she had been on that plane. She had almost chickened out, but I had said that she needed to make her dreams come true and she told me that she appreciated the support and left.

"I love you DJ," Those were the final words she said to me. I had kissed on the lips and we had just stood there, with our arms around each other taking in the magical moment. Then Katie had to go, she had almost missed the plane, but she was determined not miss it and she didn't, but now I wish she had just decided to stay and dismiss the idea of being a designer. I wish she could have spent the day with me, with us just hanging out enjoying each other's company and the love that we both had for each other. This is reality however, and wishes are just in fairytales and everyone knows that fairytales ended with Happily Ever After, but in reality the end of someone's own story is Death Ever After.

"I love you Katie."


	12. SEQUEL COMING SOON!

I'll Always Love You Forever!!!

NOTE:

Thank you all for being so patient and everything and asking permission before writing a sequel, but I'd like to inform you all, that I am currently working on a sequel to this story, so I'm afraid that I'll have to ruin someone's opportunity to write the sequel to this story, because I'm writing it!! Hope y'all understand!!!

Love ya and with all due respect, Warriorgirl525


End file.
